1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic applicator counters for counting, recording and transmitting cycles of machines, tools and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Current devices and/or equipment operatively connected to applicators (e.g., machines and the like), used to count cycles and the like, are typically simple mechanical counters or electromechanical counters. Information and records regarding the maintenance of the applicator are kept at a location and/or in a device which is separate from the applicator counter itself. In other words, various numbers of cables and/or wires may extend from the applicator counter to a separate storing and/or recording device, where the cycles counted are kept and stored. Alternatively, an individual must inspect the applicator counter, at regular intervals, and manually record the information collected (e.g., cycles) and either enter that information into a separate device at that moment or enter that information into a separate device at a later time.
Repetitive use of machines and tools results in machine or tooling wear. Accordingly, if continuous and meticulous records are kept and analyzed for the usage of the machine and/or tool, a user may be better able to predict and/or forecast when machine and/or tool maintenance or replacement will be necessary. In this manner, all the necessary replacement machines and/or tools may be acquired ahead of time, or all of the necessary repair equipment may be readied ahead of time in order to reduce the time the machine and/or tool is kept idle, i.e., downtime.
The need exists for devices and/or equipment capable of counting cycles and other data associated with the operation of machines, tools and the like, as well as being capable of recording and/or storing the data for manipulation at the time the data is taken or at a later time.
The need also exists for devices and/or equipment capable of transmitting the data to a remote processing unit either instantly or at a later time.